The present invention relates to a mounting device for mounting objects on the edge of a shelf or other surface. The mounting device of the present invention can be used to mount a variety of objects on a surface and is specifically adapted to mount advertising or promotional materials, a coupon dispenser, an advertising card display holder (commonly referred to as a "shelftalker"), or other display device on a shelf in a grocery or other retail store
Certain mounting devices for attaching an object to a surface are well known. Mounting devices are available in the form of clamps, brackets, fittings, etc. Many mounting devices that have been used previously, however, are not suitable for mounting all types of advertising and promotional materials or other display devices on a grocery or other retail store shelf.
Shelves in grocery and other retail stores typically have a channel attached to the distal edge of the shelf. These channels are generally referred to as "price channels." Price channels are typically formed of extruded metal sections, such as an extruded aluminum section. Price channels are adapted to accept cards that display price, weight, or other product information. Price channels have also been used to mount advertising and promotional materials on grocery or other retail store shelves.
The configuration and dimensions of price channels in common use in grocery and other retail stores vary widely. Moreover, certain shelving and other display spaces are not equipped with price channels at all. Typically, shelf mounted, in-store advertising devices (shelftalkers) are mounted in the price channel. Shelftalkers are typically equipped with mounting hardware that will allow the shelftalker to be mounted in price channels having a range of sizes and configurations. Nonetheless, it is either difficult or impossible to use this standard mounting hardware in mounting locations that either lack price channels entirely or have price channels that are two narrow, too wide, or of different configuration relative to the mounting hardware on the shelftalker. In these situations, it is necessary to employ some type of mounting adaptor that will connect the shelftalker or other advertising or product information materials to the shelf or other desired mounting point.
Mounting adaptors that have been used to mount shelftalkers, other promotional materials, or product information in locations that are not equipped with price channels typically employ either clamps, brackets, or adhesives. Some of these mounting devices which have been used in the past clamp onto the upper and lower surfaces of the mounting surface adjacent the edge. Clamps that have been used previously for this purpose typically have multiple mechanical parts, may be bulky, and may have elements or parts that extend away from the body of the mounting device a substantial distance. In that these clamps tend to be large, the mounting device takes up valuable display space. Many of these mounting devices have elements or parts that extend away from the body of the mounting device which tend to detract from the overall appearance of the installation and may obstruct access to the adjoining shelf space or to products displayed on the shelf. Moreover, the customer may bump into these parts or elements or snag clothing or jewelry on them.
Brackets and adhesives mounting devices tend to be more compact, yet, share other disadvantages with the types of clamps that have been used prior to the present invention. Brackets may be attached permanently to the shelf or other mounting surface, typically by screws of other fasteners. While adhesive panels may not require permanent mounting, both brackets and adhesive panels can be fixed in one location and cannot readily be moved from one location to another as desired, such as when the mounting device is desired to be used to promote a product in a different location.
Moreover, many mounting devices known prior tot he present invention are unable to withstand rough usage to which a mounting device may be subject in a grocery or other retail store. In-store promotional programs may require that the mounting device remain in place in a store for periods of months at a time, or longer. During that period, the display material and mounting device may be repeatedly bumped and manipulated. Unless the mounting device is resilient and durable, it may not be able to withstand even accidental abuse and remain in place on the shelf for the full duration of the promotional program.
Many mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention may not provide a firm and secure, yet easily detachable mounting. Clamp type devices can be readily removed. Similarly, adhesive mountings can be peeled off of the surface to which they are mounted with relatively little force, or if more substantial force is required for removal, the adhesive may damage the mounting surface. While brackets may be more permanent, often they too can be removed relatively easily and are not readily moveable to other locations. Moreover, installation and removal of brackets can damage or mar the shelf or other mounting surface.
Further, mounting devices mounted on the distal edges of grocery or other retail store shelves are readily accessible and are frequently subject to vandalism or intentional abuse. It is not uncommon for children, or others, to pull on the advertising display or to hang from it, thereby, placing substantial force on the mounting device. In addition, persons having access to the display may mutilate it or its mounting. Many mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention cannot withstand such abuse.
In addition, mounting devices used in promotional programs in retail stores should be easy to install and should be detachable. Frequently, at the end of a promotional campaign for a particular product, the display must be moved to another location in the store or to another store for use in another promotional campaign. In view of the temporary nature of many advertising or promotional campaigns, a mounting device adapted for mounting advertising or promotional materials on a shelf must be relatively inexpensive and must be easy to install. It is also desirable that the mounting device be detachable and reusable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy to use mounting device that will provide a means for attaching dispensers, shelftalkers, other advertising and promotional materials or displays, or other objects to a shelf or other mounting surface that is attractive, inexpensive, easy to install, detachable, and provides a sound and compact attachment. Moreover, such a device must be resilient and must be able to withstand rough usage, including being bumped, vandalized, and tampered with. Prior art approaches do not adequately address the problem of providing such a mounting device.